Roxanne Modafferi vs. Andrea Lee
Andrea Lee was a late replacement for Vanessa Porto who had suffered visa issues. The fight was Lee's first loss in a gutsy fight. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Roxy landed a body kick and a jab. Roxy landed a leg kick. Roxy landed a jab. And a nice right cross. And a body kick. Lee landed a body kick and a blocked high kick. Lee landed an inside kick. 4:00. Lee landed a right. Lee teeped the face. Roxy landed a right and got Lee down, Lee stood to the clinch. Roxy got a trip against the cage, Lee stood to the clinch. 3:00. Lee kneed the body. Lee tried an uchi-mata trip against the cage, got it nicely to half-guard throwing Lee on her head. Lee landed a right elbow. "Breathe!" 2:00. Roxy landed three rights. Lee regained guard kneeing the ribs in the process. "Elbow!" Lee worked for a triangle, Roxy defended and passed to half-guard. Lee landed two rights to the body adding a right elbow to the body. Roxy working to pass. 1:00. Roxy worked for a D'arce as Lee turtled up. Lee reversed on top to half-guard, Roxy worked for a guillotine. "You don't have it!" 35. She let it go. Lee kneed the head as Roxy stood to the clinch. 15. Roxy trying a trip, couldn't get it. Roxy landed a left, R1 ends, 10-9 Roxy. R2 began. Roxy landed a body kick eating a counter right. Lee landed a left. Roxy landed a jab. And an inside kick. Lee landed a hard leg kick. And another. Roxy landed an inside kick. Lee landed another leg kick and an inside kick. 4:00. Lee landed a counter left. Lee landed an inside kick. Lee landed a counter right and ate a right herself and ate a high kick too. Roxy got a trip against the cage to half-guard, 3:00. Lee standing and did. Clinch. Lee tried a reversal, Roxy landed on top in half-guard. Short lefts. Lee scrambled, reversed to side control. 2:00 as Roxy cagewalks and works for an armbar. Her feet really are dirty.. Eww. Roxy regained half-guard. Lee passed to side control working for a crucifix, mounted. Hard right elbow. Another. Another, got the back, both hooks, went for an armbar, Roxy turned on top to guard. Wow. Roxy passed to half-guard. Left elbow. 1:00. Roxy working for an arm triangle. 35. Five or six left elbows from Roxy, short lefts. 15. Lee got a nice cagewalking sweep, Roxy swept as well staying on top in half-guard, R2 ends, 10-9 Roxy, great round. R3 began. Lee landed an inside kick. Lee landed a nice right cross. Lee landed a counter left. 4:00. Roxy landed a right. And a jab. Lee landed a hard body kick. Roxy ate a right uppercut, rushed in to the clinch. Roxy got a trip to the half butterfly guard. Half-guard, 3:00. Two right shoulder strikes. "Elbow!" Lee thinking leglock, Roxy spun out. She's trying to mount, landed three short left elbows, another. She mounted. 2:00. Lee cagewalking. Roxy landed a left and a right. Two left elbows, a short right elbow. Two left elbows, another, got the back, both hooks. Short left hands. More. 1:00. Lee defending choke attempts well. Short rights, six right elbows. She got the choke! Lost it, two left elbows. 30. Right hammerfists and right hands, Lee standing, dumped Roxy on her head, wow. R3 ends, 10-9 Roxy clearly, 30-27 Roxy IMO, 29-28 at the least. They shook hands. 29-28 and one 30-27 split for.. Roxy. Nice. Roxy had the crowd cheer for Andrea. She thanked Syndicate MMA and the fans.